


A Little Death

by junkheaded



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fantasy, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkheaded/pseuds/junkheaded
Summary: In lucid moments he pretends he’d be more confident the first time they lay together, but in the throes of passion like he is now, he knows the truth: he’ll be putty in Zag’s hands.
Relationships: ThanZag, Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 543





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lycorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorian/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift to my very good pal Jasper (@lycorian), whom I love and appreciate very much! :) Hope you like it, babe!

His fingertip drifts along the slope of his cock, tracing veins with a feather-light touch. Than always starts like this—soft, slow, gentle, teasing himself to hardness with the ghost of pressure on flushed, heated skin. He throbs, pulsates with his heartbeat, and it draws a sigh from his throat— _Zagreus_ —exhaled like a prayer. His other hand roams his torso, trailing over ridges and through valleys, up to caress his nipples and roll the bud between his thumb and forefinger. A gasp, a groan, and his hand flies up from his torso to splay over his quivering lips as he arches off the plush grass of Elysium. He can’t resist—fingers creep around his cock and squeeze, tender, like Zag might for their first time…

Than’s lids flutter as his head tilts back. A breathless gasp escapes his teeth in the near silence of the fountain chamber, broken only by the trickle of the fountain and his amorous moans. His hand is pleasantly tight around his cock, and the feeling alone makes glistening pre-cum flow from his slit and drip down his shaft. Than slides his hand up to circle his thumb on the crown, smearing slick over the head before he allows himself a lingering stroke, down to the hilt and back up again. Yes… Zagreus would be slow at first, teasing him with languid motions. The prince has always been mischievous like that, has always loved pushing Than’s buttons, and _oh_ , it works.

Back down once more, then further, to cup his balls and roll them in his palm. Than’s stuttered moan seems to echo in the empty chamber, and despite being alone, he’s shy about the lustful noises he makes, so he covers his mouth with his hand to stifle himself. He succeeds, but he’s not satisfied. How would Zag do it? How would Zag keep him quiet? Than touches his lips, feeling along the curve of his cupid’s bow before inspiration strikes. He slips two fingers in his mouth, tongue curling around the pads of his fingertips. Would Zag do this to shut him up? Gods, _please_. Than closes his eyes and indulges the fantasy, sucking on his fingers like he might suck on a—

—speaking of, he loosens his firm grip on his balls to give his cock more attention, gracing himself with quicker strokes than before. His shuddering hips buck upward, fucking into his hand as he thrusts his fingers deeper in his mouth, tonguing them eagerly, and the _noise_ , oh, the wet, slick noise, alongside the low moans rumbling in his throat… His heart jumps in his chest, his cock pulses in his hand. Legs tremble, knees bent and heels digging into the grass.

Would Zagreus touch him? Caress him? Oh, Than only has so many hands. He withdraws his fingers with a disappointed hum and instead runs his palm down his stomach, his hand warm against his already heated skin. He grazes his thumb over his nipple, then gives it an impulsive tweak that elicits a hitched groan of pleasure. He pumps his cock faster, harder, using his own slick to ease the friction. Another tweak of his nipple makes his cock jump in his hand, and he hurriedly stops to squeeze the base and will himself to stay in control, stay in control—Zagreus wouldn’t let him come so soon. Zag would draw it out as long as he could. He might even make Than beg for it.

Wait, _beg_ for it? He didn’t consider that. What would he say? _Don’t tease me, Zag, just give me what I want. I’m not going to beg you for—oh—oh gods, Zag, Zag, please, Zagreus…_ He would devolve into desperate pleading. In lucid moments he pretends he’d be more confident the first time they lay together, but in the throes of passion like he is now, he knows the truth: he’ll be putty in Zag’s hands.

The moment he’s ready, Than starts again, stroking himself slow, steady, as his fingertips skim over his chest and stomach. He searches for what makes him tick, areas where he’s sensitive, and he ends up at his nipples again, rubbing in tight circles. In Than’s extensive fantasies, Zagreus attaches his lips to Than’s nipple, laves his tongue around it, maybe even scrapes his teeth over the bud—and the daydream pulls a satyric symphony from Than’s lips, gusts of wind from his pulsing lungs.

How would Zag fuck him? _Would_ Zag fuck him? No, he would _take_ him, take his cock deep, until he bottoms out. He must be so _hot_ inside… Zag has a higher body temperature than most, certainly higher than Than’s. Than can hardly imagine what that tight heat must be like; he’s only ever had his hand. His grip tightens around his length but, no, no, he’s not ready yet. He pauses at the head to tease his frenum, and his head falls back with a sharp moan. Bliss, this is _bliss_ , truly bliss.

Zag would ride him, he thinks. Push him back in the grass. He’d lift his hips, slam back down. They would moan together. Zag would dip down to kiss Than with passion, and it would ignite a fire in Than’s veins that would spur him to grab Zag’s hips and hold him down, flush against him, _warming_ him, oh gods—

But Zag wouldn’t let him stop for breath, wouldn’t let him take a break just yet. Zag is impatient, headstrong, does as he likes, and he wants to do Than. He would brace himself with both hands on Than’s chest and _ride_ him, ride him _mercilessly_ , and the thought drives Than to pump his cock in earnest, matching the pace Zag sets in his mind’s eye.

 _Zagreus—_ Than might say, wrapped up with a bow in a breathless gasp. _I—you—oh gods..._

 _Tell me,_ Zag would demand, riding faster, faster. Than moans, and it _resonates_ in the fountain chamber, accompanied by the slick noise of his hand flying on his length. His other hand smooths over his stomach, his tight and trembling muscles, and he arches off the grass when he closes his eyes and pretends Zag is touching him instead.

 _I love you_ , Than would speak into the universe. It’s not easy for him to say, even in his fantasies, but this time, he wouldn’t hesitate for a second. He’d thrust up into Zag, erratic, desperate, and sing his praises. _I love you. I love you. I love you, Zagreus._ He never knows what Zag will say to that, but he knows what he wants to hear. Zag would smile, and there would be emotion in his eyes that would make Than’s heart swell. He’d stroke Than’s cheek, brushing his knuckles along his skin like a fond lover, and bend down for a tender kiss that lights up Than’s nerves.

And Zag would say, _I love you too, Thanatos._

Than comes, spilling all over his hand, stroking himself rapidly through his climax. His toes curl and his back arches as he’s rattled by an intense orgasm, and the only thought in his head, filling his skull with splendor, is _I love you, Zagreus._ Pleasure courses through him to the very tips of his fingers, and for a long moment, Than thinks he’ll fall apart at the seams.

Finally, he relaxes, deflating in the grass, and his hand slips away from his tired, spent, twitching cock. The chamber is quieter now, the fountain babbling beneath Than’s quick breath as his cleaner hand scrubs over his face to wipe away sweat. He feels like he’s glowing. Maybe he is. He’s weak, limp, like he’s lost his bones—

—A noise. The door, rumbling as it slides down into the ground. Than’s heart seizes as he quickly teleports away, out of sight behind a wide pillar, and he fixes his chiton with urgency. He peers around the pillar to see Zagreus, handsome Zagreus, approaching the fountain with a relieved smile. He’s bruised and bloody, but a deep drink from the fountain fixes him right up. Zag rolls his shoulders, cracks his neck, jogs in place.

“Okay. Halfway through Elysium, I think. Not much further to the surface.” A few practice jabs with the Twin Fists of Malphon, a swift kick or two. He can never stand still during his secret pep talks. “I’ve got this. I can make it this time. Doing good, doing good!” He has one last sip of water and pauses for a long moment. “… Maybe I’ll even see Than, get to show off a little… Sure hope so.” Zag taps his fists together and sets off for the next chamber. “On we go,” he says, low, determined. Then, he’s gone.

Than waits a few seconds after Zag has left… then the tension eases from his shoulders, and he sighs deeply, gliding towards the fountain. If Zag had caught him, Than would—he doesn’t know _what_ he’d do, but he’d never live it down. He’s cupping his hands for a drink when something catches his eye, and his blood runs cold, colder than it ever has:

His scythe, beside the fountain. In full view.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Special thanks to the Wades at my Hades server! :) Love you lads!!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at @[junkheaded](https://twitter.com/junkheaded)! Please let me know what you think, your comments mean everything to me! :)


End file.
